Escape from freddies
by Insanity48
Summary: (my first fanfic ever) when a regular kid named carson goes to freddies with his best friend katie to his birthday party they soon learn it will be much harder getting out than it was getting in what will they do to escape freddies.
1. PILOT

**INTRO: Hey guys Redfox84 here and well….this is my first fanfic so go easy on me with the flames alright by the way this fanfic is not a narrative it is a first person point of veiw the big info will be at a authors note at the end so therefore LET'S GET ON WITH THEE STORY!**

* * *

Finally I'm going to be twelve years old its ganna awesome. And at the best place imaginable, Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria. It's going to be great I can't wait buuuuuuuutttttt if course there's a catch, only one person can make it witch is my one and only very own best friend Katie her family is coming to but that doesn't count because well….it's not my family but no matter because this is going to be the BEST BIRTHDAY EVER!. I start to jump around in my

Jump seat getting excited I look around the van then to Katie I make a frown when I notice her lack of enthusiasm. Me still excited for my upcoming birthday ask "aren't you excited to go to Freddy's its ganna be awesome" she turns her head slowly towards me with a blank stare and says "yep." She then turned her head back to where she was looking. I gave another frown "but you don't look very excited" I say she gave me an annoyed look and said "you really think I wanted to bring him with us" "but drake is your brother" I say. "nooo drake, is an embarrassment" she says in an angry tone while jabbing her thumb in the air towards her older brother, witch was flossing his teeth with a string from his sock I cringe and look back to Katie "but drake is cool" I say "oh would you shut up, the only reason you say that is because he protects us from bullies for our lunch money and if not he becomes the bullie" she says as she looks at my blank face and sighs.

"I'm just happy that we are going to Freddy's" she says "well you shouldn't be" we turned are heads towards drake "the place is haunted you know those animatronics that are so near and dear to your puny little worthless hearts they luor people into the back room and eat them" he said we both just rolled our eyes and started to play on our phones

* * *

Finally we arrived at the diner I jump out of the car and into the huge restaurant I notice how many renovations the place has made since I last been their but then again that was when I was six so I can piece together that puzzle. then I run right to the first animatronic I see ,foxy. I run over to the red fox then slow down once I get close to him and come to a stop then I realize they reactivated foxy! My favorite animatronic character was back he looked awesome all the cuts in his fur were gone and all of his golden teeth were extra shiny "woah" I say "t-they fixed you" foxy just gives me a blank stare and says "ahoy thar landlubber it be time for nother pirate adventure" I laugh at how naïve the animatronics are Katie would love this. I thought knowing her since of humor I walk around the diner looking for Katie I finally spot she was eyeing the desert bar "oh no" I walked over to her and said "Katie come on I want you to meet someone, you don't need any of that junk anyways" "your right thanks lets go meet that friend of yours" she said as she nicely complied and after I snapped out of that day dream I faced the real truth " Katie come on I need you to meet someone" I say "yum." Was all I got in response

"no no no no you don't need that junk come on" "yum."

Was again all she gave me in response I started to pull on her shirt signaling her to come with me after ten minutes of that process I started to agitated "that's it lets go!" I say trying to pull her away from the desert bar,

"yuuuuuuuummmmmm!" she starts to scream as I pry her away from the filled desert bar.

"let go!" I yell "you are going to meet them and that's final" I say as I pull her away

"NOOOOOOOOO!" she says as she begins to slip. Finally she gave in and I managed to pull her away

"happy now?" she said in an angry tone. "yes now you see that fox over there go talk to him" I say. Katie walks away towards foxy.

* * *

I look to the right and notice bonnie entering the west hall way beside the security room. I follow since there were no other animatronics around.

I walk over to bonnie who was all the way at the end of the hall way. But I noticed something from the time I entered the room he had his eyes locked on me it was…..well it was creepy and frankly I didn't like it I started to laugh nervously feeling uneasy "h-hey" I say trying to make awkward conversation. I started thinking he might be broken so I tried to move closer and touch his shoulder I slowly approached him "b-bonnie" I say I come an inch from tapping his shoulder when he suddenly jerked his arm up towards the security office I slowly made my way towards the office and out jumped drake with makeup on that made it look like half of his face had been torn off "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I scream I close my eyes and run into a dark room without looking

I blacked out. What happened. I hear teorddar march. That's freddys song. Blood shot eyes. There is no noise. "MABY THERE HERE TO HELP"

Well that was the intro to this story hope you all liked it also yes katie is a real person my best friend/doppelganger have a good day byeeee


	2. Electric personality

**hey guys snow fox. Here and back with a new chapter i know the last chapter was very short but that was only because it was the intro this next one will be worth your while and next tine i make a story it will probably be a oneshot so yea also i am excepting OC's so yay i'll leave the details at the bottom of the chapter and so if you want your OC to be in this story than you have to read the chapter to find out :)**

 **I OWN NOTHING.**

* * *

 **"Maby there here to help"**

that stupid sentence echoed through my brain.

"Uh" i managed to get out "p-please don't hurt me" i said hoping not to die

Freddy replied "he-he-hey k-kids don't forget to eat some delicious p-p-pizza-people ha ha ha"

I sat there looking at Freddy like he was crazy.

And then.

I.

Went.

Off.

"HELP PLEASE HELP ME PLLLEEEAASE!"

I screamed even more as Freddy began to get closer. I knew Katie was next to me, so i reached out next to me for Katie.

Nothing.

o look next to me where Katie should be but wasn't, all that i was able to see was crimson liquid in the spot were she should the only thing that was left flesh that had been left from were she was. I covered my mouth, trying not throw up.

"Oh no" i managed to say

I looked up at Freddy, he was right in front of me! "Oh crap!" i say as i try to make a run for it.

I dash forward attempting to run past Freddy, but i was to slow he swiped me up off of me feet by my head. Much to my dismay i squirmed and kicked in his grasp trying to run, "ow ow ow OW!" i protest as i begin to feel like my head will detach from my body.

After about to minutes of struggling, i give up. Knowing there is no way out.

He brought me my head really close to him.

He did nothing.

"Wa- what are you-" i was cut off by him putting my shoulder to his muzzle.

I was about to say something when i saw white.

 **"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEUUUUUUHHH!"**

i screamed as he clamped his jaw down tight on my shoulder, sinking his teeth into my flesh tearing off a piece of my shoulder, leaving my arm dislocated and hanging by a thread.

At this point i was drifting in and out of awareness.

,S-s-s- somebody p-p- please help me" i whispered mustering up as much as strength as i could get.

" he-help me " i heard a faint voice said.

I looked down and noticed a limp figure i look at what it was but didn't get good look. I turned my attention back to Freddy .

Before everything went black and i heard a crunching sound.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes i noticed that i was in some sort off crate i struggled to get out of the crate but failed since i soon realized i was paralyzed but yet as stiff as a stick no matter how much i struggled to move i failed it was useless resisting after about an hour off trying to break free i took notice to the peak whole aligned with my office i looked through the peak whole taking notice of my surroundings.

I was in the security office, it was night time and very Erie.

I took notice of the crate next to mine, although, it was laying on the floor.

Then it hit me like a brick, wall my shoulder was back to normal.

I began to grow suspicious and tried calling for help but failed, finding out that i could no longer speak. After a little while i realized that i no longer had the need to breath.

After tow minutes of wondering what was going on, i hear two voices talking.

"Well the animatronics are all set and ready to go"

was the owner of Freddy's

"Excellent I expect them to be fitted with the newest technology" said

"Of course, also i thought you should know that these particular animatronics are 'deluxe' so please do not be surprised if they have a few 'glitches'" said another voice approaching the office doors.

"Oh i see" responded "well i don't think that will be a problem"

They walked through the door of the office.

"Well now which one should we open up first!" asked getting excited.

" i would open the boy first Carson i think his name is" said the man walking up to my crate

The man grabbed a crowbar, and started to pry open my crate with. After a long struggle against the oak wood of the crate, he finally maneged to pull it open. Since i still could not move i fell to the floor with a thud, much to my dismay. The man tried lifting me up but failed, he turned his attention to , "hey give me a hand will ya" he said turning his head to , who was just filing his nails and ignoring everything he was saying.

 **"** HEY!"

The man got no answer.

 **" HEY!"**

Finally praised him with a answer this time. "Yes...what do you need" asked in his snobby rich accent.

"Could you give me a hand?" responded the man, only looked at him like he was crazy and went back to what he was doing.

"Asshole" the man said under his breath

"I'm sorry what was tha-"

"Nothing"

The man then used all his might to pick me up on my feet, succeeding in doing so, much to my liking.

"Should i turn him on?" asked the man

"Of course said .

The man then opened a panel in the back of my neck and started flipping switches, making me tingle and twitch finally after about two minutes.

Finally he finished, allowing me to move on my own only i didn't i just sat there as still as a statue.

"Is-is he broken?" asked tapping my nose making me flinch, "oh never mind" said .

I was so overwhelmed by the information processing through my mind at once.

There was only one thing i could think to say " p-pizza?" i said looking confused and lost, the man looked at me in awe then looking to "i told you they would work he is perfect"he said nudging .

looked at him with an annoyed face and said "d- don't nudge me like that"

The man looked back at him ignoring what he said.

looked at the man an said" well this is certainly a top notch animatronic"

That word stuck out me.

 _animatronic?_

* * *

 **well there is the first actual chapter i really hope you all liked it and well here are the requirements u must be willing for one of them to be a human at the start of the story and u must be willing to let one of them be a villan and no they won't have small roles in the story so yea also u must include. Your oc's hair colot fur color name theme likes dislikes etc. So if you want to enter your oc then pm me there are only two spots open so hurry up before there gone so therefore keep writing stay cool and stay nerdy bye ㈇5**


	3. Joy of creation

**Hey guys it's me your esteemed author RedFox84 with a new chapter escape from Freddy's yyyyaaaaaaayyyy! so what are you waiting for start reading...why are you still looking at this there is no reason to...okay now start reading...OH COM'ON!.**

animatronic? What did he mean animatronic, it didn't make any sense one minute i'm running from drake and the next thing i know i-i was dead. What know don't think crazy that doesn't make any sense, if i died then how am i alive now. So many question raced through my mind at once, but none where answered. I felt like my mind was having some weird overload of information, all at the same time there was a growing pain in my head, something I've never felt before in my entire life, and that only gave me more questions i wanted answered but the biggest one was why they where calling me an animatronic.

I really had no idea how to feel what to do where to go and especially what to say, and at the same time i felt safe...i felt as if as long as I was where I was I...was invincible. And that told me one thing that Katie was somewhere around, thoughts were broken as the business man spoke up "just give him a little bit to boot up" boot up? What the hell did he mean, this was freaky and it certainly wasn't pleasant. i looked business man and as if i was looked back at me and smiled "I guess his facial recognition is kicking in" he commented, i looked at large box sitting at the end of the room i looked over to it and seemed to notice "Ah i see he has noticed his other" he says looking at the crate. I turn my attention to the business man, expecting him to open it. He takes the hint and walks over to the crate he opens it up and inside lies a blue bunny with yellow paws and feet along with a cheerleader like outfit it seemed to obviously be made for girls to have fun with. He also turned her on the same way he did to me, once the animatronic bunny was activated it started walking in circles around me as if examining me.

suddenly a maintenance worker bursted through the door and said "yo MR.F there is a trip in the breaker" Mr. fazbear scowled and walked out with the business man following behind him.

 _ **Katie pov...**_

okay this has gone on far enough first i get left in the room with some drooling mutt animatronic and now he is just humming as if nothing whats so ever was going on it was as if he was almost unaware of himself "HEY WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HIM" I barked, making him jump a bit "i-i-i- what a-are you talking about'' he said obviously startled, But I wasn't going to let him fool me.

I pinned him against the wall looking into his eyes with anger "IM GOING TO ASK YOU ONE MORE TIME" I say raising my fist in the air, He cowers under my grip "p-please d-don't hurt me I r-really don't know what you are talking about"

I wanted to hurt him so bad but I couldn't there was something so familiar about how he acted. I then realized that this... was Carson my best friend "C-Carson?" I question letting him go, He gives me the same look I gave him as if he knew me "K-Katie?".

We looked at each other for a couple seconds before simultaneously hugging. I began to cry letting out my more emotional side to him "I-I THOUGHT YOU WERE A GONER DONT EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" we break from the hug but then he looks at me a little funny "K-Katie your an animatronic" I start to notice the same thing about him I scream and jump back "AHH YOUR MUTT, A MUTT CARSON" I then look down at my body which is blue and yellow also covered in fluffy fur "AHHH WHAT THE FUCK!" i say jumping, i try to think of a possible way this could be a joke but i couldn't, i look at Carson "w-what should we do?" i say looking at him "Im not sure but we should try to get out of here and look for help, they keep calling us animatronics for some reason" he said, looking around. I nod at him and start to look at the room surrounding us i quickly located the door and walk to it.

The second i opened the door the entire bunch of animatronics were in the doorway, i screamed jumping back onto the floor "hi?" Bonnie uttered, i completely froze I ran in the other direction only for them to grab me and pull me back towards them "listen were not ganna hurt you" I just paused and said "I don't believe you" he then got a look of desperation on his face "please kat?" I looked at him with an unemused face "don't call me that" "plllleeeeeaaaaaassssseeeee" "...no", finally that did it for Bonnie he got and evil grin on is face and looked at me "well I guess we have room in the incinerator for one more body" he said, with and evil grin. This froze me to the core but I kept a straight face but some how he stared his way into my soul.

"OKAY OKAY, PLEASE DONT KILL US!" Carson said clinging to me, I face palmed as bonnie to my hand and I reluctantly followed him. I turned to Carson to whisper in his ear "once we see the exit, we run for it m'kay" I whisper in his ear, he then nodded as we walked down the cluttered pizzeria. eventually we cam to a halt.

Bonnie turned around to face me and Carson "Okay before things get crazy we need to tell you something..." a look of reluctance showed on his face, I started getting suspicious of Bonnie "what?" he bit what I think you could call a lip and looked at us.

 _ **FLASHBACK...**_

Golden Freddy pov...

Th-they killed me, i-its all your fault, i didn't deserve it1 YOU SAID YOU WOULD **FIX ME!**...you lied. What did i ever do? i haven't done anything to deserve this... even my f- **FRIENDS** didn't care...they broke me...now i have to break them.

i made my way over to the murdered and mangled children in which i looked for the one with red hair...my brother Felix. **HE OUT OF ALL PEOPLE DESERVE THIS HE TORTURED ME HE KILLED ME HE BROKE ME ITS ALL HIS FAULT!.** These thoughts scared me to the core, yet the enraged me more... it wasn't my fault i was used in such a terrible way.

But the question crossed my mind...is this right?, revenge isn't something i stand for and i always hated violence, and yet i was about to commit it. But that's when it happened, "oh poor child...such a sweet an innocent soul..." said a soft smooth disembodied voice, it seemed to be in my head as there was no echo or indication of direction my ears swiveled at this trying to sense were the voice was coming from "wha? whos there!?" i say aloud. The voice simply laughed "oh child that doesnt matter what does matter is that i...am your master i own you!" something came over me i felt my entire body engulf in darkness i felt voices telling me to do more then give what they deserve.

THE the words came to me naturly..."they will know the **JOY OF CREATION"**


	4. Joy of creation Pt2

**A/N: Hewwo! I'm back, just to announce i have changed my name too many times so this will be the LAST time its going to stay insanity48**

* * *

Carson pov...

"Wait, how does that have anything to do with me or Katie?" I asked, my face masked in curiosity. Everything about the situation i was in just left me perplexed, it was obvious the Katie just wanted to elucidate her and my situation.

"Well you could sat that your souls are now bounded to animatronic mechanical suits and your stuck in there... forever" Bonnie answered. Obviously like any normal person would, Katie didn't like the idea of this not one bit "What?! Forever?! why would you do this! you bastard!"

I'm glad she was only whisper yelling cause i truly did not want to attract the attention of MORE animatronics then we obviously already had.

Bonnie quickly hushed her "Shh! keep your voice down, the CEO might hear!" He swiveled his ear obviously hearing footsteps of the businessmen and Mr. Fazbear "You to need to go back to the room NOW!" he whispered in a quite yet urgent tone.

I grabbed Katie's hand and began to navigate back to the office while dragging Katie with me "CARSON, what are you doing dont you want to escape!? like now?!" She said in slightly angered voice.

believe it or not i actually didn't know how to respond to this; Of course i want to go home. Or do i?

I looked back at her and shook my head "I'm- I'm not really sure" Eventually we both go the office and began to fake mingle until the CEO and businessman come back.

Eventually he did, he examined us further as if we were a complex work of art "I assume that you made sure to seal of the endoskeleton, to be sure that they keep to be reinforced" The business man nodded in response to this question/command "Yes sir, there exosuit is made out of pure natural titanium" the business man pulled out blue prints and gave it to Mr. Fazbear. He looked pleased to see them, as if he had been waiting to see them a very long time. He set down the blue prints and walked out.

Brandon pov..

* * *

.

I walked into my run down apartment, i made a sandwich before grabbing a newspaper and plopping down on the VERY uncomfortable couch "I need to get rid of this peace of crap" I thought as I flipped to the job section of the newspaper, pretty much everything was just a job as a janitor or store clerk... fuck. that.

But there was one job that stood out to me "Family pizzeria looking for security guard to work the night shift 12pm to 6am" That actually didn't seem that bad.

I didn't mind animatronics that much and the pay was minimum wage, exactly like all the other jobs. After all, this didn't seem THAT bad.

* * *

I walked to the pizzeria and in through the glass double doors "uh, hello" I asked loudly as I looked around the pizzeria and looked for the door that said 'Management' i walked over to the door ad peaked in to see the manager looking at some papers with a concerned and disturbed look, i brushed it off as him looking at some VERY expensive bank statements "sir? am i in the right place?" i asked peaking in.

He looked slightly startled by me but he quickly got back his composer "Ahem, yes you are go ahead and take a seat, he said before putting his arms over what he was looking at so I wouldn't see it. "So do you have any experience in being a guard or and escort of some sort?" he asked. I tried to think of something to lie about to get the job so I thought fast and said "well I was an escort for... lady gaga?" I said with a tense look on my face, he just gave me weird look and sighed before waving his hand at me and shooing me out of the office before saying "Be here every single night at 12 pm.

I nodded before walking out of the office with a confused yet happy smile on my face.

I wasnt exactly sure why i got the job so easily but i was glad nonetheless, for some reason i ended up thinking about all the things i was ganna buy with my 'new' money; Food, Socks, 5$ t-shirts... Just because i was fantasizing doesn't mean I wasn't being realistic.

* * *

I went home to get some rest and set an alarm for 11:00 this would give me enough time to do my daily activities before heading off to work. So i got some rest after that, and as soon as i hit the bed i was knocked out. But there is nothing that screams "WAKE UP!" louder than stupid kids prancing around up stairs like they are doing the cubic shuffle. This could not be tolerated; especially against someone with my standards.

I walked out of my apartment and took the elevator upstairs. Once i arrived there I stomped over to the door and knocked loudly on the door with all the might my knuckles could possibly give off. A mother answered with her kids yelling loudly and giggle as if they didn't have a care in the fucking world; well i did, i cared about being to work on time and not losing the only job that would take me as an employee. Not only that, if they were to employee me without any paper work or anything then i imagine that they wont give me my last paycheck especially if i got fired on the first day!

"Could you please ask your kids to quite just a bit?" i asked, she looked me down and sniffed my shoulder and looked at me "i don't like how your arms smells!" she said sternly .

"HEY I!... what?" i asked raising a finger in question. She said the same thing again but this time a little more angry "I. DON'T. LIKE. THE. SMELL. OF. YOUR. ARM" she said before cracking her neck "Take it off or i will kill your toaster!" okay now this was getting weird "I what? what? i uh.." i backed away before she grabbed my arm "NO! YOU WILL NOT NOT NOT NOT NAT NAT NAT NAT!"

* * *

I quickly jolted up with a start, that was the weirdest dream i had ever had in my entire life "Damn" i said as i got out of my bed and did the normal activities of my everyday life... but this time, at night!

* * *

I finally arrived at the pizzeria with all my gear, which was a handheld taser i flashlight and a guard outfit that said "Property of Freddy Fazbear's co." I walked in the cluttered place "So much for the 'cleanliness' they advertise in there commercials" i said to my self looking at the creepy positioned animatronics on stage "Hi guys, nice ta meet ya!" I said jokingly as i made my way to the security office.

I walked inside of the office and pulled out my phone before starting to play angry birds on it "fucking pigs..." i whispered to myself as i lost a level for the third time in a row, my gaming was interrupted as the company phone went off on the desk right next to me. I answered it and put the phone to my ear, who could be calling at a time like this? "Hey um where closed you might want to call back between 8am and 7pm so-'' i was cut off as i voice answered the phone and didn't even respond to what i said i guess it was a pre-recorded voice message

"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact.

Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."

So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?

Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, hah.

Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night _."_

And at that moment i had three words come out of my mouth as i stared at the place where the bunny should have been... but wasn't "What. the. fuck."

* * *

 **So there you go, the fourth chapter... i think, maybe the fifth i don't facking know =3**


End file.
